


Rain Cloud ::Frerard::

by SharingNeedles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Self Harm, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharingNeedles/pseuds/SharingNeedles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is an outcast.  Like a rain cloud in a field of beautiful flowers, unwanted.  That is until his friend, Andy, introduces him to Gerard Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already started writing this fic on deviantart and tumblr (same username) There are definitely more chapters, so don't worry. If anything happens and I'm kicked off this site, you can contact me through Instagram, @aesthetic.way

It's Friday afternoon.Frank and his friend,Andy, decide to hang out at Andy's place. Frank always felt like a little bit of an outcast when he went to places other than the music store and hot topic. It was because he had lip piercings, gauges, and tattoos at such a young age. It was also that he was gay. He knew that probably no one could tell, but he still felt like the whole world knew, like the whole world is silently judging him. Andy's house wasn't a safe place to Frank. Andy had bare lime green walls,and orange shaggy carpet. Frank felt like the storm cloud in a field of bright flowers. Unwanted. As Frank entered the room, he regrets not knocking and sees Andy making out with another one of his girlfriends. Frank wasn't jealous, just awkward. Andy wasn't really his type. It was just then when Frank realized that he was staring. Andy and his girlfriend were looking right back at Frank.

Xxxx Frank's p.o.v xxxX

"Um see you tomorrow, Sarah. I have to talk to Frank." Sarah silently left the room, trying to avoid any more awkwardness, I suppose. "What the fuck, man?" Andy scolded me. I ignored him and sat on his bed. The moment I took my black converse off and sat on his bed, I felt out of place. I had a black misfits t-shirt on with fingerless skeleton gloves and black skinny jeans. Andy just had denim batman overalls on. I must've been staring off into space when Andy asked me what was wrong. I decided to answer him,"I'm not o-fucking-kay." He asked me why. "I feel out of place, I also feel like my life is boring. I don't really have anything in common with our friends, hell, they don't even talk to me. You, on the other hand, are Mr.Popular. And I, a worthless scum bag, am sitting on Mr.Popular's bed." Andy looked like he was in deep thought. I decided not to bother him. After 5 minutes he finally said something. "Hey Frank"  
"Yeah?" I answered, sort of scared of what he would say next.  
"You like playing guitar, right?" He asked calmly.  
"Yes, why?"  
"You also like iron maiden?" He asked, completely ignoring my request to know what's going on.  
"Yes and can you please tell me what's going on?"  
Like before,he ignored me and asked "You like guys, too, right?"  
"Andy I am not going to fuck you." What? Maybe he wanted me.   
"What the fuck Frank, no. I know a guy." That's a relief.  
"Who is this guy?"  
"Gerard Way. Homeroom 11-6. Long black hair, wears eyeliner, sits alone at lunch. Just your type."  
"Slightly offended. And I think I've seen him around. Draws a lot?" I've seen Gerard around before, I never knew his name. I'd wanted to talk to him a couple times this year, but he seemed busy drawing. He's way too pretty to be with me.  
"Yes" Andy answered.  
"If I were to say yes, how would you contact him?" I asked curiously.  
"I know his little brother Mikey. Good guy. I don't talk to him because it'd ruin my reputation. Could you imagine what would happen if someone saw me, Andy Biersack talking to Mikey fucking Way. The guy's a unicorn lover." I imagine his full name isn't Mikey Fucking Way.  
"Ya know what, I have to go home and feed the dogs. I'm not interested in your offer."Before Andy could say anything, I left his room. It's raining. Great. I walk about a block until I get to a Turkey Hill. I'm suddenly stopped when I'm about 8 yards away from the door.  
"Empty your pockets.Don't turn around.I have a gun to the back of your head. You move, I pull the trigger."  
I suddenly feel him tap the gun on the back of my head. Luckily, all I have on me is a $20 bill. I give it to the person over my shoulder. They tell me to not turn around until 30 seconds are up. If I do turn around, I get two shots to the back of the head. I did as the stranger said. After 30 seconds, I ran home.


	2. I miss you so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank ponders about life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles have nothing to do with the story. Sorry.

Xxxx home xxxX  
"Mom!" I yell as soon as I get in the door, I hear my own voice tremble.  
"Yes?" She asks worriedly.  
"I was robbed at gunpoint." She breaks into tears and hugs me. It seems like only seconds pass and we're in the car on our way to the police station.

Xxxx police station xxxX  
"So, you were robbed at gunpoint." The officer says. He has to be no older than 55.  
"Yes." My mom answers before I can say anything.   
"Let me get this clear, you did not see the man,you said it was?"  
"I didn't see his face. He had a very deep, masculine voice. "  
"I'll have to see if Turkey Hill's security cameras caught anything. Until then, the only thing I can do is offer someone to guard your house."  
"That would be great." Mom answered.

Xxxx Home xxxX

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. The event at the gas station keeps going through my mind. I try to push that memory to the back of my mind. Then, I realize something. Life is short. I could've died right then and there. I haven't accomplished anything that I want to do in life. I need to fucking talk to Gerard. It's only 12:15 am, so Andy should be awake. I took my phone off my nightstand-- where I am very grateful I accidentally left here this morning-- and texted Andy.


	3. Can you hear me cry out to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets Gerard's phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 7-8 chapters.  
> Ahh this site wont let me push enter to start a new line! When a line goes (character name):*insert text* that is a text message

__12:15 a.m Frank: You awake? •I waited a minute or so and got a response • Andy:Yeah, what's up, Frankie? • Frank:I told you not to call me that, and I changed my mind. Ask Mikey about Gerard. If everything goes well, give him my number. • Andy:Okay...what came over you? • Frank:Don't ask. • I started falling asleep. It must've been about an hour then I heard my phone. "Fuck" I said, but it was muffled by the pillow and sounded like "puck" • Andy:Gerard is going to text you soon. • Frank:Like within 20 minutes? • Andy:Yeah • Frank:What the fuck, man? I was sleeping. You just talked about being friends and such, not a relationship way, right? • Andy:Sorry not sorry and yes • Just as I was about to reply to Andy I got a text. • Unknown: This is Frank, right? It's Gerard. • Frank:Yeah • I made this number a contact. • Gerard:Good because I thought I was going to have to get some random guy to block my number. Anyway, Andy said you like the Misfits. What's you're favorite song by them? • Frank: Horror Business is pretty good. • Gerard:Man, the video for that is amazing! • Frank:And Cliché Gerard:Yeah,it's kind of like the movie Psycho • Frank:So what else do you like? • Gerard:Well, I like D &D, Audrey Hepburn, fangoria, Harry Houdini, and croquet. • Frank:Nice. It's almost 2 a.m so I'll let you go. • Gerard:Goodnight, Frankie. Frankie. • Frank:Goodnight, Gee.


	4. It isn't that much fun staring down a loaded gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to the police started to see who robbed him and sees someone there

Xxxx Saturday July 2nd 2005 xxxX

"Frank, the police officer called and said the found the security tapes and that we should go down to the station to check them out." My mom said in a serious tone.

"When are we going down?"  
"Now if you want"  
"Okay." I want to know who robbed me, who could've taken my life right then and there.  
Xxxx Police station xxxX

"Okay so the man who robbed you at the gas station is suspected to be Bob Bryar, he's a wanted criminal. Homicide, 3rd degree murder, many other things. You're lucky you survived."

I mumbled " Yeah" unsure of what I should say.

"Mrs.Iero, you're going to have to sign some papers on behalf of your son since he is not an adult yet."

"But my son is 17, he can sign papers himself."

"It's the law." The man replied coldly.

"Ok." My mom said as she walked to the secretary's desk and I followed. She told me to wait in the small seating room. There were only 7 grey plastic chairs. There was a small television. I turned and noticed the last person I would expect to see here. Gerard.  
I stood there awkwardly for a moment, luckily gerard didn't see me.

"Oh, hey, Gerard" Good job, Frank. Oh,hey! I scolded myself in my head.

"Hey, Frankie! What're you doing here, you didn't kill anyone, right?" He said jokingly.

"Nah, I just got robbed yesterday. Luckily the guy only stole $20. Why are you here?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude, I was just curious.

"Sorry to hear that man. Oh I'm just here sketching the suspects like you see on tv. Summer job. Not as exciting as you'd think. So what's up with you?"  
"Not much. I got a summer job at that paint store down on 3rd street. I get discounts. I could probably get a discount on something for you."

"That'd be bad ass! I didn't know you were an artist?" Shit. He thinks I'm an artist.  
"I'm not an artist, I just get paint and decals for my guitar."  
"Oh--" He got cut off by my mom   
"C'mon Frank, let's go. You can talk to your little friend on the phone when we get home." I sighed.  
Xxxx home xxxX  
"So who was that boy? Or should I say boyfriend?"  
"Mom, he's just a friend." I said, kind of happy that she accepts the fact that I'm gay. She sighed.


	5. From the razor to the rosary we can loose ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off as Frank's p.o.v, then we finally get Gerard's p.o.v !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you're liking it so far?

I walked up the creaky wooden stairs and went to my room. I flipped my phone open and saw that I got a text from Gee. 

Gerard: Wanna hang out tomorrow and get some coffee?

Frank: Sure, what time?

Gerard : 11 a.m sound good?

Frank: Yep.

Xxxx Gerard's P.O.V xxxX

I finished walking to my house and opened the big wooden door. I greeted Mikey and walked downstairs to my room, the basement. I walked over to my small bathroom, and grabbed my razor. I popped the little blades out and picked one of the five. I was getting my hopes up for nothing. Frank is probably like any other friend I ever had. Only wants to see me fall. I swiped the small metal object across my wrist, like always. I look and see all of my problems slowly flow away in the form of blood.

I felt a little relived after that and plopped myself on my bed, cuts no longer bleeding. I just stared at the ceiling and thought. About how much I love Frank, how he'll probably leave me. I walked back into the bathroom. I don't care anymore. I'd rather be dead than in this position. I grabbed the bottle of anti-depressants and took about 15 pills. It took about 5 minutes for everything to kick in. I suddenly felt like my skin was crawling and I couldn't breathe. Within a minute it was all over and I suddenly passed out.


	6. And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Gee confess how they feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over! Agh! I loved writing this chapter!

Xxxx Hospital xxxX

I open my eyes. Unaware of what happened, where I am, why I'm here. Then, a sudden memory came back to me. The blade, the blood, and the pills. The pills are the most vivid part. After about a minute I realize that my mother and Mikey are outside the door. There's a nurse sitting next to my heart monitor. I attempt to talk and feel pain, something is jammed down my throat. They're pumping my stomach. She looks at me after she heard my failed attempt to talk. She explains to me what happened and that I can just use hand signals to communicate. I pointed to the door. She understood me, luckily, and let my mom and Mikey in, however the door didn't close when Mikey followed my mom in, Frankie walked in behind him.

I sat in shock for a few minutes until I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately, but everyone must've noticed. The already crying Mikey and mom started sobbing and the glassy eyed Frank let a tear fall from his eye. A nurse suddenly interrupted and said that all the pills were pumped out and that I should be good after she gets the tube out. She suggested that everyone leave the room. Shit. This is going to hurt. I thought to myself. The nurse then walked over to me and pulled the tube out of my mouth, I gagged a few times.

She then lets everyone back in my room. I can finally talk. My mom and Mikey come in first, like before, and hug me. They didn't say anything. My mom left the room, and Mikey followed, leaving Frank and I alone in the room. He looked at me, finally breaking the silence by saying,"Why?"

I answer him, honestly, stumbling over my words,"I-I love you, F-Frankie." He walked closer to my bed. And held my hand. My heart monitor started speeding up, but we both ignored it, knowing what the cause is. He lightly traced his finger over the cuts on my wrist, tears falling from both of our eyes.

Then, it happened so fast it was almost like a reflex, he kissed me, gently, yet filled with longing and passion. Our kiss was interrupted when a doctor knocked on the door and came in along with mom and Mikes. The doctor looked me straight in the eye and told me, "because you attempted suicide, you have to go to a mental hospital, with the consent of your legal guardian." The doctor left the room, leaving the four of us in shock. I then told my mom that I'm better, I'm finally happy. She asked me why, I told her," I have Frankie," and kissed him on the cheek.


	7. I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene (final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Xxxx Frank's p.o.v xxxX

His mother just smiled at us, I was blushing, for sure. The doctor came in ten minutes later and asked if she had made a decision. We hadn't spoken much since he left, so we were all unsure of what Ms. Way would say. She cleared her throat and said,"My son is staying with his family and boyfriend." boyfriend  
Gee and I looked at each other, both blushing. The doctor left the room, Mikey, Ms.Way, Gerard, and I had a conversation, until it was just us in the room. He invited me to lay next to him on the small hospital bed. It was very cramped. We made the most of the situation as the the taller boy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I nestled my head on his neck. "Frankie." He said.   
"Yes, Gee?"  
"Every field of flowers needs a rain cloud to survive." He said calmly.  
My eyes widened, Andy stole my stupid notebook and told Gerard.  
"How'd you find out?"   
"Andy must've come in here while I was passed out and wrote on my arm."He held out his other arm and rolled up the sleeve, Gerard, Frank loves you, he feels like a rain cloud in a field of flowers, unwanted. But with you, he's different, better.  
Wow. I turned to kiss Gerard, but he beat me there, at first it was gentle, both of our lips forming smiles, then, it was passionate. Gee's tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I let him in. We both explored each other's mouths. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, and I enjoyed that. The kiss was disrupted when Andy walked in the door holding my notebook.   
"Who wants to read?!" He said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you thought it was? There might be a sequel of the notebook


End file.
